1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to detecting and documenting network failures. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for automatically creating trouble tickets when network elements fail based on the relationship of a customer service outage or service ticket to a higher-level network element failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern telecommunications networks comprise many complex parts and elements such as servers, computers, switches, routers and optical devices. As will be appreciated, these elements contain complex electronics and processors which are prone to failure in certain circumstances. When such failures occur, service is often interrupted to the customer and the network will generally not perform to acceptable standards. It is imperative that theses failures be diagnosed early and understood so that they may be repaired expeditiously and the network restored.
When network failures occur, customers are often left in the dark regarding the type of failure that has caused the problem and the time that it will take to repair the failure and bring the network, or at least the particular circuits that the customers use, back on line. In this situation, customers typically attempt to contact the network manager to ascertain the problem and time to fix the problem, and if there is a system level failure, the network management can be overwhelmed with customer contacts, particularly telephone calls, inquiring of the status of the network and questioning the network's management about the nature of the problem.
There is therefore a long-felt need in the art for methods of diagnosing and documenting network element failures. Heretofore, there has not been an automatic method of creating a documented, trouble-ticketing regime and customers have not been provided with adequate information regarding the network's failures. There is thus also a long-felt need in the art for network failure ticketing methods that provide a customer with access to information regarding the network failure without unduly burdening network management. Such needs have not heretofore been fulfilled in the art.